User talk:Sealek
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the European Union page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 06:38, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Vodafone Ireland Roaming SIM Vodafone Ireland with RED Roaming Hi Sealek. Thanks for your suggestion. I love to see more good offers on this EU category. I've found the SIM on ebay. It don't need to be registered and it is sent abroad. This is the lowest EU roaming SIM I've seen so far from any Vodafone network: 2.99 € for 200 MB per day! It's not as flexible as Orange Spain, but includes Switzerland and Turkey and seems easy to manage. I really want to include it in the list as 3rd choice. But I need more info about it: If you have the SIM, you might answer my questions: - you have to activate the "RED Roaming" by texting RED to 50020. Can this be done on a roaming network or do you have to be on Vodafone Ireland for it? From what the Ebay dealers say, it can be done on roaming. Can you confirm it? - How do you top up VF Ireland SIM cards. The dealers on Ebay say online with Debit/Credit Cards like VISA and Master. Do they accept international cards or only Irish (like in the UK with Vodafone UK)? - what is a "day" for Vodafone? 24 hours after first data connection or midnight to midnight on a calender day? Please give me more details, so I'll include it in the list. I really appreciate your contribution. I'll try the SIM myself this summer, but want to put in the information as soon as possible, Wolfbln (talk) 08:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes, i have. I buyed from EBAY. Seller activated card in Ireland, should be activated there and RED ROAMING was enabled by him. I used once for test in Poland and will wait for the summer. :) One day is from Ireland time from mindnight to midnight. Card can be touped by any International card, not only Irish... that said me selled, i didn't topped up yet. On which foroum you dicuss about prepaid offer? Update about Vodafone Ireland roaming option Update I did some research about this SIM: - you are right: "1 day" is 1 calender day in Ireland. So its 1am to 1am in most over Europe, kind of strange timing. - nobody up to now, seem to had problems loading it up with foreign credit cards - the rates for the US on AT&T network are good too - network selection is only Vodafone or Vodafone partner networks - validity can be a problem: credit or top up stays only valid for 6 months, then SIM is dead outgoing, After 12 months without top up, SIM will be terminated forever. - the RED roaming option can be enabled even already roaming in a non-irish network (VF says so at least) - i put it here on GSM forum to get more feedback: http://www.prepaidgsm.net/forum/showthread.php?t=8619 - i will get this SIM too, to test it. On Ebay, they charge 10 € for a SIM which is free in Ireland :-) - what worries me, are the Vodafone T&Cs: "RED Roaming is designed to be used by customers normally domiciled in the Republic of Ireland (RoI). To avail of RED Roaming, pay as you go customers must be active on the Vodafone Ireland network during the previous three months. Customers who do not have ongoing usage on the Vodafone Ireland network will be deemed to be in breach of these terms and will result in removal of RED Roaming from their account and/or termination of service at Vodafone’s discretion." ---> we are clearly breaking the rules using it for roaming only. But anyway. Thanks for your quick answer. You can expect that I will add it to the European section next month. Check the Europe section in a few weeks. It's similar to the Mundo SIM of Orange. Advantage: more countries, easy to manage. Disadvantages: only rigid 200 MB per day scheme, only Vodafone networks, T&Cs. But still a good offer, I think..... Thanks for drawing attention to it and keep posting your experience with this SIM in summer. Wolfbln (talk) 11:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I will ask sellfer for T&C enforcments from the operator. I thik this will be enforced when user heavly abuses service. If i will use this 2-3 times on the year per few days it can work but im not sure of course. I wil buy Orange Mundo sim too, for EU this is best option in my oprinion. Vodafone RED ROAMING will be good for Turkey and Egypt for example, for Spain, Grecee or Austria spanish card will be better. :)